


Homecoming

by winterkillz



Series: 1404 Alameda Ave., Brooklyn, NY 11362 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 03:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterkillz/pseuds/winterkillz
Summary: October 8, 1940.





	Homecoming

all eyes on me,

on you,

on _us_,

and when the music started,

as the lights dimmed,

only when i touched your hands

then it dawned on me

that it was my _homecoming_.


End file.
